


腐烂草莓

by pikapikapikachu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 十四岁Jason和四十岁Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikapikachu/pseuds/pikapikapikachu
Summary: 大家都心知肚明，韦恩家主接回家的这个小男孩虽然对外宣称是养子，关上门还是要往床上带的。





	腐烂草莓

男孩依旧是瘦。 

布鲁斯见过许多个十四岁的孩子，杰森绝对是偏瘦的那种。倒不是那种可怕的瘦骨嶙峋，而是给人的感觉，像偶尔在窗外枝头上停留的飞鸟，落在上面只是微微颤抖。也许是之前的生活环境的原因，杰森的四肢是纤细修长的，坐在桌子上的时候阳光会留在曲起的膝盖上，营造出玲珑的骨感。

白皙的皮肤下是发育中的骨骼，压低上身趴在床上的时候，两块肩胛骨突出的像是要生出天使的双翼来，当然布鲁斯觉得大概率会出现魅惑恶魔的双翼。

与四肢不同，杰森浑身上下所有的脂肪似乎都储存在他的臀部，浑圆，不翘，但是手感很好，无论是坐在膝头还是蹭在手心的触感都让人回味。

杰森绝对有好好保养他的皮肤，每天都会把牛奶味的高级润肤露涂满全身，布鲁斯回想了一下那个小屁股的弹软质感，想象着沐浴完的杰森浑身上下一丝不挂，踮着脚尖微微扭转过腰来，好方便他把手上黏腻的玩意儿在皮肤上均匀推开。他的肉会随着手指压力微微陷下去，然后又极快的丰满起来，留一道阴影追逐着他的指尖，一直到那些外人不常见到的隐私地方去。

直到他整个人都变成牛奶味的小草莓。

 

布鲁斯推开门，杰森闻声扭过头来看他。他手里举着一片小圆镜，看起来前一秒他正嘟着嘴，往唇上涂抹唇釉。布鲁斯并不是没见过这些女人用的胭脂，他以前参加晚会时从女伴们身上甚至尝过不少，脸颊扑了白粉的女人们偏爱用浓烈的红来提气色，布鲁斯甚至见过涂成紫红色的唇，那种色差对比让他至今回想起来都心有余悸。

 

好在杰森选的颜色是带些透明的粉，适合比较年轻的女孩子，二十岁的光景，是穿着短裙挽着闺蜜在外面嬉笑打闹的色彩。

那它适合十四岁的男孩吗？杰森规规矩矩的一身白衣吊带裤，及膝长袜和小皮鞋。一身学生气打扮，却偏偏要往嘴上抹唇釉，让人不注意他唇上娇艳欲滴的美景都难，再乖巧的衣服也挡不住最下流的幻想，精心掩盖的清纯身份也露出个马脚来。

败笔，却也是亮点。

大家都心知肚明，韦恩家主接回家的这个小男孩，虽然对外宣称是养子，关上门还是要往床上带的。

 

杰森冲着布鲁斯微微一笑，咬着嘴唇看起来倒真像是一副乖巧养子的模样。布鲁斯随口一问：“你这口红哪儿来的？”

并不是他限制杰森出门，有人陪同的话会控制在一天两次之内，只不过杰森全无同龄孩子对外面世界的浓重好奇心，除了必要出行外则更倾向于每天呆在庄园里安安静静的当一只漂亮的金丝雀。

布鲁斯可不认为这是杰森自己出门买的。

“这个？昨天学校排练了话剧，这是给公主用的。”

“所以你就拿回家了？”布鲁斯轻轻关上门。

“不，我猜想着你会喜欢，于是拜托阿尔弗雷德给我买了一支。”杰森在布鲁斯拉开座椅坐下时很自觉地膝盖分开跨坐在他腿上，伸手揽过布鲁斯的脖子好让他仔细观察嘴上的唇釉，“所以它现在只接触过我一人的嘴唇，想不想尝一下，布鲁西~”

之后接吻发生的顺理成章。

布鲁斯直接一手托着他的臀，虚扶着他的腰，在空中转了一圈，然后压着他撞进柔软的床垫里，用力过猛，两人甚至被床弹起来一下。

杰森的嘴唇很软，激烈的亲吻几乎让他窒息。

其实他浑身上下都很软，尤其是两瓣唇，常常让人忍不住想要直接撕扯下来吞入腹，也不枉每晚睡前杰森在这两瓣软肉上花费的唇膏。

唇釉竟然是加了香料的，闻起来是淡淡的草莓味，这让杰森尝起来也是草莓的味道了。草莓味的杰森让人想到生长在树枝上的果实，青涩，还带着点香气。本以为还是酸的，嚼在嘴里却惊讶地发现里面蕴含着充沛的甜美汁水。

原来他果实内里已经烂熟了，果肉爆发出靡靡的芬芳。

这就是杰森，他的吻技被调教的很好，看上去是小孩子初学般左一口右一口毫无章法的乱蹭，实则早就熟练地伸出舌尖，欲拒还赢地诱惑人品尝。少年纤细的十指像急不可耐的小野猫，伸出利爪企图把布鲁斯身上的领结扯下来，同时还往上有节奏的送着胯，双腿抬起勾在布鲁斯腰上，喉咙深处发出淫荡甜腻的浪叫。

 

他现在还是外界看到的那个青涩可爱的养子吗？他在布鲁斯面前就是一只整日发春会扭腰扭屁股的小猫，红灯区最贵的妓女都没他叫的好听。

 

布鲁斯自己都不确定那种才是真实的杰森，又或许他看到的所有都是杰森的面具。

 

小猫兴致上来了，得不到满足的他甚至没大没小的翻身把布鲁斯压在身下，男人默许了他“逾越”的行为，看着杰森爬上来重新跨坐在他腰上，男人顺势将手落在男孩臀部，不轻不重的揉捏。

力道对杰森来讲有些大了，吃痛的唔了一声，可他还是乖顺的向后挺腰，把臀肉往布鲁斯手里送。

 

布鲁斯回想了一下，发现在他的记忆里，杰森很少老老实实坐在椅子上。他通常会躺在餐桌上，陷进床垫里，更多的是塌下腰讨好的在他身上磨蹭。也许正是因为如此杰森的屁股手感才会那么好？

杰森的臀部正结结实实的坐在布鲁斯腰部往下一点，不着痕迹的磨蹭着某个又硬又热的棍状物。他往后撸了一把头发，黑色的短发打着卷，有一缕还是落在他额前，杰森没再去管他，手伸向背后去解开吊带裤的纽扣。刚刚混乱的动作中他左肩的吊带滑到了手肘处，乱糟糟的衣服脱起来浪费了他几秒——这可不像他，毕竟他们这一行的脱穿衣服的次数永远比别人吃饭的次数还多。

杰森轻轻咬着下唇，绿色的瞳孔藏在发红的眼角后，布鲁斯伸手拨开他的牙齿，替他按摩那块留了牙印的软肉。

很快杰森就把内裤也甩到了一边，他蹬掉鞋子，却没有脱掉白色长袜，任他松松垮垮挂在他那双笔直漂亮的小腿上。与此同时布鲁斯身上却还穿着西装三件套，除了被杰森扯掉的领带外整体相当整齐，哦，他的西装裤上沾染了杰森下面流出的水，有几块地方暗了些。

除此之外，他衣着整洁的甚至可以现在走出门出席一场正式会议。

杰森又爬过去亲了亲布鲁斯，之前涂抹的唇釉在他唇角晕开，像是被谁狠狠欺负过一般。杰森冲布鲁斯勾唇笑了笑，粉色的亮片散落在嘴角，年幼的五官竟表现出成年人独有的诱惑来，布鲁斯只觉得此时的杰森像只妖精。

他之前的样子像是个偷用母亲化妆品的女孩，倒是现在乱糟糟的妆容更适合他。

他下床，跪在床沿，手老老实实地交叠放在后腰，凑过去用牙齿尝试解开布鲁斯的裤子，雪白的牙齿叼住拉链，熟练的让人怀疑他把这个动作做了上千次。布鲁斯的性器蛰伏在贴身内裤里，鼓鼓的一大团。

杰森用脸颊蹭了蹭，像是渴望得到一块糖果的孩子一样，抬头观察布鲁斯的表情。他只能准许，在这种情况下谁能拒绝呢？杰森对他甜美一笑，说“谢谢dad。”

布鲁斯恍惚间都要以为他们之间真的是纯洁的父子关系了，可是下一秒杰森湿润柔软的口腔内壁就包裹了他，是了，能把儿子往床上带的父亲恐怕独他一人。或者说，他把杰森从外面买进家来也不是为了享受天伦之乐的，情欲，色欲，肉体的快乐才是布鲁斯带杰森回家的目的。

他低头看着男孩卖力的吞吐他的性器，对他来讲太过粗大了，以至于杰森的脸颊上能看出突出的龟头的形状，或许是缺氧的缘故，杰森的脸色很红，看起来更像是一枚腐烂的草莓，合不拢的嘴角流出了来不及吞咽下去的白浊。

布鲁斯闭眼享受了一会，手掌扶着杰森的后脑，按奈不住抬腰戳送了几下。“好孩子，Jay。”

杰森被布鲁斯的动作弄出了生理泪水，依然小心地收起了牙齿，用舌尖包裹着嘴里的肉棒。不过杰森没等到布鲁斯射在他嘴里，布鲁斯从他嘴里退出去的时候他还没反应过来，红舌还随着惯性伸出来追逐着。

他发出了低低的呜咽，像是得不到满足的孩子发出娇怨幽咽的声音。布鲁斯伸出一根手指抵在唇前，发出安抚性的嘘声。

“会满足你的。”

布鲁斯重新把他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，手揉捏他胸前的乳尖，然后一路滑到男孩后腰，那里有两个凹陷下去的腰窝，在后入的时候恰好契合布鲁斯的拇指，他路过那里，然后深入男孩的臀缝。

男孩的后穴已经湿得不成样子，松软泥泞，随时准备好被侵入。男孩的前面阴茎兴致勃勃的翘起来，马眼上不断冒出液体来，那东西不曾使用过，还是处子幼嫩的粉红，如果用手上粗糙的茧去刺激他，杰森会发出失控的哭声，尖叫向他求饶。不过布鲁斯决定暂时不去碰那里。

当杰森后穴可以容纳四根手指自由进出后，布鲁斯奖励性的吻了吻杰森头顶，开始享用他的腐烂草莓。


End file.
